


a new age

by suomynonAnonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Dark Percy Jackson, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomynonAnonymous/pseuds/suomynonAnonymous
Summary: When Luke and Kronos are killed by a mysterious man a few days after the Battle of the Labyrinth, Percy and Annabeth are confused. Who is this man powerful enough to defeat a Titan? And why does he look so much like Percy?|“Our parents care about us, they just have an shit way of showing it. After all, they’re gods. They have important shit to do.” Thalia says dismissively, striding towards the man. “C’mon Percy, let’s kill this-”“If your father cared about you,” the man interrupts quietly. “Why didn’t he tell you Jason was alive?”Thalia freezes. Annabeth and I looked on in confusion. Who was Jason?|
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Poseidon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	a new age

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic plz tell me what I did wrong cuz like I wrote this at midnight with my sleep-deprived brain.
> 
> Prompt: A time-traveling Percy, disillusioned and bitter towards the gods, comes to the past to kill Luke and Kronos, then eradicate the gods.
> 
> also plz tell me if there are any other fics like this I only wrote this bc I wanted a fic like this.

Four days after the Battle Of the Labyrinth, both Luke and Kronos were dead, and a new tyrant had taken their place. When the news had reached me and Annabeth in the ruins of Camp Half-Blood, we had refused to believe it. After all, Luke and Kronos were literally invincible. What were the chances that someone had managed to find their weak spot?

Of course, that was before the Titan army marched on Olympus. 

When Chiron had heard that the Titan army was moving towards New York City, he had the camp fortified so heavily that a fly couldn’t get through the defenses, obviously expecting another siege on the camp while it was vulnerable.

Nobody had expected the army to march directly to the stronghold of the  _ gods _ .

One of their scouts ran into the camp, shouting that the army was rampaging through the streets towards the Empire State building, and there was indeed a new leader at the head of the mob.

The demigods had scrambled for their weapons and armor, a few petty squabbles breaking out as they streamed out of the barrier, ready for battle.

Annabeth walked up to me, handing him a shield. I groaned, batting it aside.

“Come on, Annabeth, you know I can’t use shields.” I said with a grin. 

Annabeth laughed, sheathing her  _ xiphos  _ at her hip. “Knowing you, you would probably hit your head with your own shield.”

Although she was trying to keep her voice light, I could hear the undertone of worry in her words. 

Annabeth kissed me once, then shoved her way to the front of the crowd of demigods forming by Peleus and the pine tree. 

“Alright, listen up everyone!” The crowd silenced, and stared at Annabeth. I did too, just a bit more dreamily. Gods, my girlfriend was beautiful.

“The first thing we’re going to do is to warn the gods about the attack. I know a majority of them are...indisposed of right now, but we’re pretty sure it’s an invasion. We’ll go to the Empire State Building and tell Zeus about the army and the new leader.”

A voice piped up from the crowd. “But we’re leaving the camp virtually undefended! How will we face the army and protect the camp at the same time?”

Annabeth glared at the camper who had spoken. “The camp doesn’t matter if the gods are dead and their thrones are destroyed. We need to go now.”

The camper hung his head, ashamed, while the rest of the kids let out war cries, charging towards New York city. 

Annabeth hung back, staring at the children eager for war. 

“How many will we lose today?” she murmured. “It’s not even your 16th birthday yet; are we supposed to last until then?’

I wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. “You’ll be alright.  _ We’ll  _ be alright. We don’t have to follow any stupid prophecies from the gods. We can write our own future.”

She gives me a watery smile, clearly not believing me, before walking off to join the other campers.

_

The campers spill out of the bus, weapons ready as they sprint into the plaza of the Empire State building. In the streets, I can see monsters running around, and screaming people on the sidewalk. 

I wince, feeling the urge to help them, but ultimately decide that I have to get to the gods first. 

When I arrive, he can hear Annabeth say “Six hundredth floor, please.”

The security guard behind the counter eyes their weapons, then deadpans “There is no six hundredth floor, kid.” like it was a line he was required to say.

I walk over to the counter, leaning over. The guard’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Yeah, that’s right. Remember me? Remember what I had last time I came here?”

The guard gulps, then hits a buzzer, opening the security gate. The campers march through, squishing themselves into the elevator. 

The elevator  _ dinged,  _ the doors sliding open, and Olympus was revealed in front of us.

Even though I had seen Olympus a few times before, the novelty never wore off, and I gaped at the beautiful buildings and statues lining the roads. 

But something was wrong. Last time I visited, there had been minor gods and goddesses out in the streets, satyrs in the parks and laughter everywhere. Now, the majestic mountain was empty and silent.

They approached the palace of the gods, flanked by the statues of Zeus and Hera. Annabeth made a face at the queen of the gods.

“I hate her.” she muttered. 

“Has she been cursing you or something?” I asked. Recently, Annabeth had kind of pissed off Hera, but she didn’t really talk about it.

“Nah, just leaving me piles of cow...poop to step in. In  _ San Francisco.”  _

I smiled at that, imagining what people would think of cows in San Francisco.

We reached the doorway of the hall. No one was guarding it, which made it even creepier. The gold and silver doors stood wide open.

When we reached the throne room, there was a black haired-man standing by the Ophiotaurus, petting it gently. Hestia was nowhere to be seen.

_ Oh crap. _

The Ophiotaurus had the possibility to destroy the gods if it’s entrails were burned. They couldn’t let that man get to it.

I uncapped Riptide, pointing it at the man. 

“Step away from Bessie!” I yell, charging towards him. Annabeth and the other campers flank me, brandishing their own weapons. The man nimbly dodges me, stepping towards the throne of my father.

“I am not your enemy.” he says calmly, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. “The only enemy of mine is the gods.” 

I take a step towards him. On a closer look, you can see his eyes are a dark, murky green, the color of the ocean’s darkest depths. “Any enemy of the gods is an enemy of me.” I declare. The campers nod in agreement. 

“Who are you?” Annabeth asks.

“Does it really matter?”

“Yes! Who are you that you want to kill the gods so much? Why do you hate the gods?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” the man sighs. “Just know that I am not an enemy of the demigods. In fact, my entire army has sworn not to touch a single soul not fighting back against them. If they do...they will face my wrath.”

I evaluate him again. Who is this man that has enough power to scare an entire army of monsters?

Just then, the doors burst open behind me. I whirl around, but it was only Thalia and the Hunters. I sighed in relief. Whoever this person was, he couldn’t defeat two children of the Big three at once, as well as the hunters and the rest of the campers.

“Hey Perce, sorry we’re late.”

I grinned at Thalia. “Nope, just on time to defeat this new guy.”

The man looks at Thalia. “Thalia Grace. Bastard daughter of Zeus. It’s a wonder you haven’t died by now.”

Thalia bares her teeth at him, snarling. “What do you want, asshole?”

The man smiles, spreading his arms. 

“I am here to offer you...a proposition. My feud is not with demigods, nor is it with those who are innocent. My only goal is to the topple the regime of tyrants who have been in power far too long, and shun their children who they have birthed.”

“Don’t listen to him. He’s lying!” Silena Beauregard shouts, raising her sword. 

“Oh Silena.” the man says, smiling. “I am not lying. I thought you of all people would understand. After all, you were the spy for Kronos... weren’t you?”

I startle, turning to stare at Silena.

_ What? _

_ She’s a spy? _

Clarisse shouts in protest. Silena stumbles back, but doesn’t deny it. Beckendorf puts his arm around her shoulders.

“Stop lying!” he yells. “Silena’s not a spy!”

“Charlie.” Silena mutters. “Stop.”

Beckendorf turns to look down at her. “Silena… you aren’t the spy. Right?”

“I’m not!” Silena shouts quickly. “Not anymore.”

Everyone gasps, and Silena looks close to tears when Travis Stoll turns his spear on her. 

Silena swallows. “Luke… he was so charming, and so kind to me. I didn’t want to be a spy anymore after he betrayed Percy, but he said he would tell everyone! I just didn’t want everyone to hate me. I’m not a spy anymore! I destroyed the scythe charm! I swear!” 

Silena bursts into tears while the man watches on impassively. 

“You see?” he says. “She understands it. She sees why the gods need to be eradicated.”

“Our parents care about us, they just have an odd way of showing it. After all, they’re gods. They have important shit to do.” Thalia says dismissively, striding towards the man. “C’mon Percy, let’s kill this-”

“If your father cared about you,” the man interrupts quietly. “Why didn’t he tell you Jason was alive?”

Thalia freezes. Annabeth and I looked on in confusion.  _ Who was Jason? _

“I know where he is.” The man says softly. “I can take you to him...if you renounce the gods. That’s all you have to do.”

“Thalia! No! Don’t listen to his lies!” Annabeth shouts, but Thalia doesn’t seem to hear her. 

“Jason’s alive?” she whispered, stepping forward like she was in a trance. “Jason…”

“What about you, Percy?” the man says, grinning. “Why do you think your father cares when he left you alone for years to get shoved around by Smelly Gabe? Where was your father when you were dying on all your quests for the gods? What kind of caring father would encourage a child to murder his own stepfather?”

By the time he finished his tirade, I was breathing hard. How did he know all this? How did he know that Poseidon had given me Medusa’s head when I was twelve?

But there was also bitterness in there. Why didn’t Poseidon step in when Smelly Gabe hit me and frisked me for money? Why didn’t he care until I was doing quests for him. He said that I was his favorite child; if this was how he treated his favorite child, I’d hate to see how he was towards his other children.

“You know the gods will stop you, right?” I’m startled out of my stupor by Annabeth’s voice, but I continue staring at the ground.

“Go ahead.” the man says, sounding amused. “I’ll let you contact them. See what they can do.” 

Annabeth hesitates, then throws a drachma into the fountain and says “ Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me the gods.”

The IM flickers, then solidifies into a scene of the Olympians fighting a misshaped, giant monster.

_ Typhon  _ I think in horror. Athena flies over to the IM and shouts “What is it, Annabeth? Be quick, I must go back to fighting the monster.” 

Annabeth takes a deep breath, then says “The man that killed Kronos is in the throne room. And...I think he’s trying to kill all the gods.”

Athena looks annoyed. “Annabeth, can you not distract the man for a little longer? Typhon is quickly gaining ground.”

“Yes!” Annabeth shouts. “I know, but it’s all a diversion! Your thrones, your symbols of power are right here! You have to come!”

Athena sighs. “Typhon is getting closer to Mount Olympus. We must-”

“Typhon is only in Kentucky!” Annabeth shouts. “It’s a diversion!”

“Fine.” Athena says, huffing. “We shall travel quickly to defeat this intruder, then we shall go back to defeat Typhon.”

Annabeth sighs in relief, closing the IM. 

“You see?” she tells the man. “You alone cannot defeat all the gods at once.”

“Do you really have such faith in the gods?” he asks, amused. “If they are really so powerful, why didn’t they help you when the spiders crept into your room at night?”

Annabeth jerks back, surprised.

“How do you know that?”

“I know many things, daughter of Athena. Join me, and you will know many more.” 

Just then, the gods appear in bright flashes of light around the room. Zeus points his master bolt at the man, roaring “Who are you to invade the throne room of the gods?!”

“Finally.” the man whispers with a sadistic smile on his face.

_ Oh crap _ I think. It could be a trap. But I waved that thought away. Who could defeat all twelve of the gods alone?

“Well, no matter.” Zeus says in a booming voice. “I shall smite you, then we shall return to our battle.” 

Zeus lifts his bolt, and we watch in anticipation as lightning arcs towards the man...and is deflected by a swirling wall of water around him.

We looked on, confused. I thought Poseidon didn’t have any children after World War Two? This man only looked twenty years old. Maybe he was a god after all.

The man smirks as Zeus turns to Poseidon, snarling. “Is this another one of your spawn?”

Poseidon holds up his hands nervously. “I’ve never seen him before in my life.” he defends.

The man laughs, sneering at Poseidon. “Disowning me so fast,  _ Father?”  _ he spits, his lips curling.

“You are  _ not  _ my son.” Poseidon declares, gripping his trident. “You are just a child, barely of age, and I have not fathered any children since Percy…”

Poseidon trails off, and the room holds its breath.

“ _ Perseus?” _ Poseidon whispers, his voice rough. 

The man claps loudly. “Got it in one! I must say, I’m proud of you for recognizing me so fast. A few weeks in Tartarus have changed me a lot.”

The gods gasp, looking more wary now.

“Perseus  _ Jackson?”  _ Zeus says. The man- Perseus nods. 

“Well, not exactly.” Perseus says. “I’m from a few years from now. A time traveller, if you must say.”

“Percy-” Poseidon starts to say, but Perseus interrupts him. 

“That’s not what we’re here for today!” he declares, looking out towards the campers. “Aren’t any of you tired of being sent on the same quests again and again, dying for monsters your family created? Are you not tired of being ignored by your parents, and condemned by your peers in the mortal world? Don’t you wish you could be stronger, faster, able to defend yourself against the next monster that finds you? I will make the world a better place by carving away the rot...starting with the Olympians. Who will join me?!”

Silence echoes in the throne room before Thalia steps Perseus, standing by his side.

When Zeus tries to reach for her, looking betrayed, she moves away.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me Jason was alive?” she yells at her father, who flinches. 

“Thalia, you don’t understand-”

“No, I understand perfectly. You don’t care about us, do you? You don’t care at  _ all  _ about family!”

Thalia seems close to tears, but she wipes her eyes furiously. 

“I’m with Perseus.” she says, lifting her chin defiantly. “I’m with  _ Jason.” _

“Thank you, Thalia.” Perseus gives a radiant smile. “Now, you can see the cruelty of the gods. Who will join me?”

The room hesitates, then slowly, campers start to trickle over to Perseus’s side. Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, even Clarisse start moving towards Perseus. All the unclaimed, bitter demigods, and the ones who have never met their parents join Perseus.

Before long, the room is separated by an invisible line between Perseus and his campers, and the gods with some of their children. 

I take a step towards Perseus, images of Cyclops on playgrounds, Smelly Gabe slapping me, Annabeth falling off a cliff, and Grover being threatened by Polyphemus flashing through my head.

Poseidon whips his head around. “Percy…” he says softly.

That only solidifies my anger. Why did he only care if I was threatening to go against him, or if I had nearly died getting the blame of him for the theft of the bolt?

I stepped over that invisible line fully, then turned back to look at my father. 

“I’m leaving, Dad. And I’m not coming back.”

Poseidon looks heartbroken, and I am almost swayed, but I remember how hard my mom worked to get me to different schools after I got kicked out, and my mind was set.

Perseus smiles at me. “Thank you, Percy.”

Ares roars, hefting up his spear and striding towards Perseus, who looks at him calmly.

“We don’t need kids to defeat this little punk, I’ll kil-”

Perseus holds up a hand, and Ares freezes midstep. The rest of the gods look on in horror as a golden liquid-  _ ichor  _ starts to flow from Ares’ ears. 

He cocks his head, then  _ clenches  _ his fist, and Ares’ head explodes. The campers scream, and the gods startle back in surprise.

Covered in the golden ichor of an Olympian, Perseus Jackson smiles, and says “A new age is coming.”


End file.
